Talk:Dragontooth Crater/Archive 1
(possible bug) I've come to Dragontooth Crater 3 times so far and the dragon just sits there in front of the word wall and lets me kill him, but not quite. I take the health bar down to 0 but the dragon won't actually /die/ and next time I come by it'll still be there, just looking at me and not even attacking. Anyone else experience this? 06:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC)notchuck First time approaching the dragon, I opened with Dragonrend Shout while sneaking, but received message "Hagraven Resisted Dragonrend." Only an Elder Dragon was present. Afrer hitting the dragon conventionally, I was able to use Dragonrend successfully, and kill it. This is on PS3. 04:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry forgot to login before posting feedback. Also forgot to mention that after the "resisting" message, the Dragon was unaffected by the dragonrend shout. Kick Ass (talk) 04:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Hi. I just today went to Dragontooth Crater. I was on level 15 and there was just a normal brown dragon. I kill'd it, and now dragon lair is cleared. Is there supposed to be an Elder Dragon, or was it just it, that my level was 15? -- 14:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) They're usually randomised based on your level, at 15. An Elder Dragon would be far to hard for most players at lvl 15. Hyperfyre (talk) 19:10, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Not There Until Save I arrived there via mountain climbing from Karthwasten. When I arrived, there was no dragon. I looted the chest, got the word wall, explored the area and even cast muffle a bunch as casting spells seems to alert them. Finally, I made a save. As soon as I cast Muffle again, he popped up from the middle of nowhere, flew through the rock cliff above the word wall and I was finally able to fight him. (I'm on XBox). Not sure if this is worth mentioning on the bugs or fast travel would've fixed it, but this place definitely seems a bit wonky. Pyoobez (talk) 02:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Dragon here has all kinds of issues I am level 81 and I'm keeping the dragon at bonestrewn crest alive so I can fly around on him and use him as an air assault weapon more or less. I have done air/air battles with many dragons and land after taking them down to get their souls. Dragontooth crater dragon is still an ancient dragon where as almost every other dragon has become legendary. This dragon won't die unless I disable him, in which case he is still there and just staring at me usually, and then use resurrect (even though he appears to be alive still but sometimes is unhittable) and he still won't fly but at least he will use his breath and can die, most of the time. Sometimes have to resurrect him again. He still won't fly at all and when I do a resurrect he has only half his health. I can fly on him using bend will and he will eventually get full health while riding which is 6000+ which seems fishy since my ordinary legendary only has 4000+. Killing him doesnt release a soul right away, but sometimes using disable on him causes him to release one. I saved while he was skeletal and when I reloaded my game he was flesh again and was able to release yet another soul. I have been trying to figure out how to make this screwy dragon reset so that he is replaced by the next stage dragon. Maybe he is stuck and can't be removed by the game. I don't want to use something as drastic as markfordelete because it may make it so no dragon ever appears here again. And this dragon is not given by any quest to kill and I had previously killed the original dragon and activated the word wall normally, this all took place upon my return. 21:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Possible bug on PS3. When I went to Dragontooth Crater, I went through the usual process of fighting and killing the dragon. However, after it died and went all ragdoll on me, it didnt burn up and release a dragon soul. However, I may have a possible fix for it as well. In my confusion that the dragon didnt release a dragon soul, I reloaded my last save and did everything I had done last time until getting to Dragontooth Crater. After killing the dragon a 2nd time, it started the burning animation and released its soul. The fix may possibly be just reloading the last save. 04:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I have seen this problem twice now on my PS3, where killing a dragon does not release a soul. I have not tried to reload (I have 25 dragon souls stored up, so it's not a big deal for me). I don't recall whether there specifically was a problem with this particular dragon. Maybe we need to have a general bug on the Dragon page, instead of one here? Cubears (talk) 01:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I just looked and there is already a bug report here: Dragons_(Skyrim)#Bugs. So there's no need for a new one. Cubears (talk) 01:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Dragon respawn bug The following bug report was added, but there was no discussion here, and the report does not indicate which platforms. *Sometimes the dragon does not respawn. If someone can confirm it and say what platforms it occurs on, we can move it back to the bugs section.Cubears (talk) 21:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)